


Leg Cramp(fall out boy)

by Coolwolfgirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy), Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolwolfgirl/pseuds/Coolwolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick are having sexy times but in the middle Patrick gets a leg cramp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leg Cramp(fall out boy)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic i hope you enjoy!

They had just finished the show and as soon as they all walked off, Pete was quick to attack Patrick with his lips. Patrick gently pushed him away, chanting, “Pete, Pete” quietly before he gave a small sigh and pouted, ”Babe, I promise we’ll continue in the hotel.” Pete’s playful frown lightened before he smiled and kissed the strawberry blonde just once more.

~~~~~~  
When they got back to the hotel, Pete slammed Patrick against the door and started to put his lips all over him again. Patrick fumbled with the lock, but once he got the door open, Pete pushed him into the room and onto the bed. Pete then began to trail kisses down Patrick’s neck. He soon left his neck and was taking Patrick’s shirt off prior to taking his own off. He kissed down Patrick’s light-colored happy trail, only to reach his too tight jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers. He continued to kiss and nip down the man’s stomach until he was at Patrick’s dick. He then took only the tip into his mouth, sucking softly. 

Patrick moaned, a deep and low sound originating from his throat. Pulling off, Pete began to speak, “You seem to be just as needy as me.” Patrick only rolled his eyes at him when Pete gave him a devious look, then took Patrick wholly into his mouth, humming. When the vibration got to his lover, Patrick yelped and thrust up involuntarily, making Pete gag (Just a bit, though. He would never admit to that). He then pulled back a bit and started a slow pace, going up and down, sucking when he got to the head. Patrick moaned again as tried to push Pete’s head away. When Pete got the hint, he pulled off with a pop. He then hopped up and grabbed the lube and a condom before coming back to sit on the bed in front Patrick, gently pushing up his knees so that his ass was exposed.

Pete lubed up two fingers and he slid his index in, only up to his first knuckle. Patrick mewled as he began to push in and out gently, gradually speeding up. Patrick moaned, pushing down on Pete’s finger when he brushed against his prostate. Pete, feeling encouraged by Patrick’s moans, added another finger and kept his pace.

Patrick squirmed on the bed, whimpering needily, “Shit, P-P-Pete, I need you in me now.” 

Pete paused, fingers still inside Patrick, “Are you sure? It’s been awhile.”

Pete was right the hadn’t done this in almost a month because they were touring and Andy and Joe were always within earshot, but Patrick didn't care he wanted Pete now even if it hurt a little he know after a short while it would feel great. “Pete, I can take it, I love you.” right after Patrick uttered those word Pete grabbed a condom and rolled it on to his dick. He held Patrick in place as he slowly pushed in. Patrick loved the dull burn. Pete could tell by his beautiful moans and the fingernails raking down his back. Once Pete was all they way in he stopped waiting for Patrick to adjust. “Pete can you please move.” Pete then pulled out almost all the way only to push back in roughly hitting Patricks prostate in the process. Patrick screamed out in pleasure, Pete kept thrusting at a blinding pace hitting Patricks prostate almost every time.  
Before he knew it, Patrick groaned and Pete stopped. he could tell that wasn't a groan of pleasure. Pete pulled out, quickly looking at Patrick with worry in his eyes. Had he hurt him?

“Fucking shit, my leg; I got a cramp,” Patrick grumbled, grabbing his thigh.

Pete couldn't help but crack up. Patrick playfully punched him in the arm, chuckling, “You bastard, help me!”

Luckily, Pete knew what to do since this wasn't the first time this had happened. He took Patrick’s leg and started to massage it gently, kneading the heel of his hand against the fleshy area. Patrick started to moan even though his leg hurt. Pete’s hands felt even better when they were rubbing his thigh. Once the cramp was gone, Patrick leaned up and kissed Pete.

“Thanks,” Patrick murmured, a flush rising to his pale cheeks.

They resumed, starting out slower this time so Patrick wouldn't get another cramp from having his leg held up, but in only a few short minutes Pete had sped up, thrusting deep into Patrick again. Patrick was close again in a matter of seconds, and Pete knew. Pete knew he was coming, clenching around Pete. Pete found himself fucking into him harder, chasing his own release. Patrick moaned, over-sensitive after he came, but he clenched hard around Pete making him come. Pete moaned falling on top of Patrick, kissing him. 

After Pete calmed down, he pulled out and tied the condom to throw it in the trash. Patrick sighed and wrapped his arms around Pete, kissing at his neck even though he knew they should get up and take a shower. He didn't care, though, he never wanted to leave Pete’s arms again. He slowly drifted off to sleep, not caring about the mess. 

 

Thanks to Rin, (ao3: yamagusheep) for editing this. 

(thanks dude)


End file.
